Miss You More
by Silas Halliwell
Summary: Finding out that you have a two hundred point project due in two days? Fine. Finding your own face on a site of abducted children? Not so fine. Slash/WC


**Miss You More**  
Chapter One  
5/19/10

_"Melinda, can you watch your brother for a second while I go return this shirt?" Piper Halliwell asked her only daughter and Melinda gave a firm nod as she held onto her younger brother's hand. He had just turned three one month ago and was beginning to wonder away from them more and more to investigate anything that caught his attention. Piper nodded nervously before she quickly rushed into the store, intent on hurrying through the process and returning to her children quickly. Melinda looked down at her brother once their mother had entered the store and found him staring at the playground that was in the center of the mall. His eyes were following all of the small children his age running around and playing with the others. He looked up at her with those blue eyes._

_"I guess you can play with them for a couple minutes." Melinda muttered as she led him by the hand over to the playground and let it go when they were inside of the small wooden walls. Immediately Wyatt was off to find something or someone to play with. Melinda was just about to go and follow him when she spotted her friends walking into the mall along with one of their mothers. They spotted her only a second later and smiled and waved to her as they walked closer. Melinda glanced behind her and spotted Wyatt talking to a large lady bug structure. He would be fine for a couple minutes, right?_

_Wrong._

_Brown eyes watched the blonde haired child and followed his every movement. Why did this family deserve two children when his own son had been taken from him so cruelly before he even had the chance to walk? To say his first word? Without really thinking about it he found himself walking closer and closer to the playground until he was standing not even a foot away from the perfect little boy. He glanced over at the boy's older sister and found her completely distracted by her little friends. This had to be meant to be, it was so perfect. He crouched down when he reached the boy and spoke very softly so he didn't frighten him enough to cry for his sister. Piercing blue eyes met his own and simply stared at him before they went back to the lady bug._

_"Hey little guy, what's your name?" Blue eyes once more looked at him. "My name is Jack. Jack Madison."_

_"Wyatt."_

_"That's a pretty name. How would you like some ice cream, Wyatt?" Immediately the blonde giggled happily at the mention of the sweet treat and more than happily allowed Jack to lift him into his arms and carry him out of the mall at the promise of the sweet treat._

_Melinda glanced back at the playground, her eyes immediately going towards the ladybug and she frowned when she noticed that Wyatt wasn't there anymore. "I need to go, I have to watch my brother." Melinda spoke as she turned around to her friends who nodded and she quickly parted ways and made her way back to the playground and looked around for her brother. "Wyatt? Wyatt, where are you?"_

_Panic began to blossom in Melinda's chest as she rushed around the playground searching for the head of blonde curls and was unable to spot it. She looked up towards the store her mother had went into just in time to see her exit and glance around before she spotted Melinda and quickly made her way over and the panic changed to full on fear. All she had to do was watch her brother for just a couple minutes, it wasn't supposed to be this hard to do! She'd done it before plenty of times, so why this time?_

_"Mel, where's your brother, sweetie?" Piper asked and Mel felt tears stinging her eyes as she shook her head._

_"I don't know, mommy. He was just here a second ago..." Melinda murmured as she glanced around before looking up at her mother to see her barely breathing._

_"What do you mean, you don't know where he is? I asked you to keep an eye on him, Melinda!" Piper practically shouted and Melinda promptly burst into tears._

_"I know! I was watching him and he was talking to the ladybug and then my friends showed up and and I only talked to them for a minute, mommy! I swear and then I turned around and he was just gone! I tried looking for him but I couldn't find him, I don't know where he went!" Melinda sobbed and Piper quickly pulled her close and scanned her eyes over the playground, hoping that her precious son was only playing peek-a-boo._

_Somehow though, she knew he wasn't. He was gone._

_

* * *

_

_"What in the hell is wrong with you, Jack? You can't just go around taking peoples' children!" Isabelle shouted at her husband the moment he entered the kitchen after leaving Wyatt in the living room with his chocolate ice cream cone._

_"I know, Isabelle, I know. It was just so perfect." Jack responded and his wife stared at him with wide blue eyes._

_"Perfect? How in the hell is stealing a child from his mother perfect?"_

_"She already had another one, Belle! Why in the hell does she deserve two when we don't even have one?" Jack shouted in return and Isabelle was silent._

_"You know how much it hurt to lose a child, Jack. Are you really going to put some poor woman through what we went through?" Isabelle asked and Jack didn't say anything in return, he only stared at her. "We just have to give the treatments some time and we can have another one, but you have to give him back. Now."_

_"We've been trying to have another baby for three years now, Belle. Luke...he was our miracle Belle, we're not going to be given another child of our own. But Wyatt, he's a blessing Belle, how can you not see that?"_

_"I do see that, Jack. I just can't do this to that woman after I know how much it hurt. I didn't think that I would even get through losing him. I refuse to put that pain on another person. You have to take him back exactly where he was right now."_

_"I don't think I can do that."_

* * *

_"...He has blonde curly hair and blue eyes, he's three feet tall and weighs thirty pounds." Piper spoke quietly to the police officer as Leo hugged her from the side, his eyes puffy and bloodshot as were Piper's. Melinda was staying with Phoebe and Coop and their children until they were able to calm themselves down and actually think about caring for their daughter properly. At the moment everyone's main thought was Wyatt. If he was ok, where he was, who had taken him, what they wanted from him...if it had been a demon._

_"We've covered every inch of the mall and haven't been able to locate your son. Do you have any idea who would want to take him?" The police officer asked as he looked between the two and they glanced at each other but shook their heads._

_"No, we don't have anyone who would want to hurt him or us." Lies. Demons were both on the minds of Piper and Leo but they knew that if demons had Wyatt they would want to brag about it and would eventually reveal exactly where their son was._

_"He is adorable," Isabelle whispered as she stood in the doorway to her bedroom, watching the sleeping toddler. After a meal and a bath he was yawning and they had settled him into their bed where he had immediately fallen asleep. Jack looked down at his wife and smiled softly as he nodded his head. "I think...I think he looks like Luke."_

_"He does...or what he would have looked like. Your eyes, my hair. He could be ours, Belle. All you have to do is say the word and we could have a beautiful little boy."_

_"...I don't want to let him go."_

* * *

_Fourteen years later..._

"If you're not up in five minutes, so help me Wyatt!" Isabelle shouted as she knocked on the door and she only heard a groan in response and couldn't help but smile. Wyatt had never really been a morning person, especially if that morning involved going to school.

"I'm 'mup." Wyatt shouted even though from his slurred words she knew that he was still in bed with his eyes closed and both feet touching the ground, halfway to actually getting out of bed but not quite ready to leave the warmth and comfort that was his bed.

"Chris is already downstairs," Isabelle spoke and smirked when she heard that soft thump that was her son rushing out of bed and to his closet. She made her way back downstairs and heard the water running a minute later. With a smile on her face she entered the kitchen and immediately spotted Jack at the table with a cup of coffee and Chris eating a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, Wyatt's favorite. "He'll be down in just a minute, sweetie."

"Alright, thanks Isabelle." Chris spoke after he had swallowed his food and a minute later Wyatt rushed into the kitchen in a pair of jeans and black t-shirt with his hair still damp and a dark brown from being wet. Chris smiled at him and Wyatt grinned in return and quickly gave him a kiss good morning before sitting down to help himself to breakfast.

* * *

"Did you finish your paper, Melinda?" Piper asked her only child as she made the eggs for breakfast and Melinda nodded her head even though Piper couldn't see it. "That's good."

"It wasn't too hard to finish, I really only needed another paragraph on the essay to make it ten pages. Actually, that paragraph came a lot faster than the others," The 23-year-old spoke as she sipped on her coffee and Piper smiled softly at her in response. "When is everyone going to get here?"

"They should be here any moment." Piper spoke and Melinda nodded and looked around the kitchen and she swallowed when she looked at the doorway that led to the laundry room. There were multiple lines on the door frame, many of them pink. However, there were still those five blue lines that had never grown any taller. They never would. Melinda quickly turned her head away from the door frame and nodded at her mother. Wyatt was a taboo subject in their house. No one really mentioned him anymore even though he was still on everyone's mind. They still had the same questions and they still had no answers.

* * *

"You know, I think I'm kind of sick of New York," Chris spoke as he looked up at his boyfriend who raised an eyebrow in response. "I mean, its just so loud and busy all of the time. It's not even a pretty busy either, like San Francisco. At least they have a pretty red bridge to look at all of the time." At that Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Baby, I promise this summer I'll take you to San Francisco and we can stay there for the entire three months." Wyatt spoke and Chris looked up at him and smiled softly.

"That sounds good to me." Chris spoke as he grabbed Wyatt's hand and intertwined their fingers and smiled when Wyatt gave them a soft and familiar squeeze.

"I thought it might." Chris couldn't help but smile at the smile on Wyatt's face and the feeling of those soft but chapped lips on his own. It was moments like these that made him love his boyfriend of three years even more.

**There's the first chapter, I hope you liked it (: I would really love it if you could review and let me know what you think about it, just saying though (:**


End file.
